


muted tetris

by sleeplessmoon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Plot, Vague, its literally just saeyoung thinking a lot and sleeping with mc, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessmoon/pseuds/sleeplessmoon
Summary: two mugs of steaming tea sit on the nightstand. a bed occupied yet still empty. someone has curled up at the side of the bed, chest rising and falling ever so slightly. eyes resting on nothing in particular for before closing his eyes.





	muted tetris

the raindrops punch the ground relentlessly, splattering like a pebble hitting the surface of the river and darkening the pavement. every window seems to wail quietly as the rain glide down the glass. somewhere, in an apartment, the lights have not switched on. nothing in the house moved, not even the darkness that occupies the space. shoes are placed neatly in a line. the dishes are left unwashed in the sink. something is turning around in the washing machine. two mugs of steaming tea sit on the nightstand. a bed occupied yet still empty. someone has curled up at the side of the bed, chest rising and falling ever so slightly. eyes resting on nothing in particular for before closing his eyes.

he opens his eyes and let it fall to rest on something that has entered his line of vision. someone. hair spread across the sheet and curled up like a fetus. it reminds him of the Tetris block game he played a while ago. bright colours and an 8-bit music in the background. blocks dropping slowly to fit somewhere. squares shapes forming another shape. whether it belongs there all this while or is waiting for something to fall into the empty spaces. it may take a while but when it does come, the company is more than welcomed. oddly enough it reminds him of how life can go.

like how he bought a small plant and now its flowers blooming. like how animals find comfort in the leaves of a tree. be it its first or countless contact. like how he found a shadow of a cat in his footsteps one day but when he walked towards it, the shadow moved and he still remembers how the jingle of a tiny bell sounded like as the shadow shot into the darkness. just as bright as the dull and tattered collar around its neck with its name etched somewhere at the back.

there's another cat that walks in his shadows too. when he walked away, it followed but never too close. it purred when he petted it but didn't rub against his legs for more affection. he berated it, ignored its cries even when guilt threatened to crush his heart. he forgot why he stopped walking and when did the cat sit next to him but he likes the warmth and he never wants that spot next to him to be cold again. they lock eyes now and let the silence speak between them. the raindrops stop pelting against whatever surface they can reach and the pavement outside the apartment stays dark. the windows have stopped crying, though an occasional stray droplet would roll down to rest upon the window sill. the lights still have not switched on. nothing in the house moved. shoes are still in a line. the empty sink is wet after use. something is turning in the dryer. two barely empty mugs of cool tea sit on the nightstand. the bed remains occupied but no longer empty. two bodies have curled up on the bed, fingers touching and chests rising and falling in synchronisation.

so the silence speaks.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this about a year ago and didn't post it. its based on a dream i had lmao but it was so surreal i adapted it into this.


End file.
